City Lights
by Sunlight Crystal
Summary: There are days when Alfred F. Jones gets a little lonely. On one of those days, he invites over the rest of his family...What happens? In broad strokes, disaster, my friend.
**Hello again, lovely readers! You may be wondering why this story was deleted for some time. The truth is that I decided to edit it since I didn't really like the way it was before. But now, it's back! Introducing the new, edited version of _City Lights_!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Also, thank you so much to all of you who favorited and reviewed my other story, _Eternal Bond_. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the cities!**

 **Warning: Rated T for mild language (some words are bleeped out).**

* * *

It was a fair Friday morning. A dark haired (and irritable) girl walked outside towards her mailbox as a warm light shone down upon her. She flipped through the large pile of coupons, magazines, and postcards she had received with an expressionless face. She was not expecting anything of her interest until she came across a strange letter. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened the envelope cautiously.

 _Yo, B-more!_

 _What's up? I haven't seen you for quite some time! I heard that you're now a much different person than the girl you were a century ago. I was thinking about inviting you and a few other cities over to my house for a week so I could see you guys again. Come this week on Sunday, if you can, at 12 PM._

 _Hope to see you there,_

 _America_

The girl, Baltimore, skimmed over the letter a few more times, making sure that she read everything right. She thought for a moment before deciding to bring the letter to her older sister, Annapolis. She started towards the house and stopped when she heard a large, shrill shriek coming from inside. Baltimore rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice immediately. She picked up her pace and came to the front door. She opened it forcefully and before she could do anything else, something came barreling into her. There was a moment of silence before she heard loud, off-key singing:

"GOOD MORNING, BALTIMORE! EVERYDAY'S LIKE AN OPEN DOOR~!*"

Baltimore snarled from her place on the ground and saw Ocean City standing right in front of her, giggling stupidly and chomping annoyingly on a handful of sweets.

 _Someone has got to cut down that midget's sugar._

Ocean City opened her mouth to sing some more, only to be stopped by Baltimore's hand covering her mouth. She struggled to speak, trying to get her sister to move her hand. Suddenly, an evil idea popped into her mind. Ocean City opened her mouth as wide as she could and bit down on Baltimore's hand, hard. Her mouth was immediately uncovered and Baltimore leapt back, crashing into the still-open door and falling down, screaming with pain all the while. Ocean City took that as an opportunity to get out of there as fast as she could and she dashed back into the dining area, where her other siblings were having breakfast.

A few seconds later, the _click, clack_ of Baltimore's high heels could be heard walking towards the dining table. She stood in front of her siblings, face flushed with anger, and took a few more steps before suddenly falling onto the floor again.

Ocean City covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

Baltimore grumbled at the floor with agony and frustration.

Bethesda dropped her spoon she was eating cereal with.

Annapolis just stared. After another few moments of awkward silence, she turned to Ocean City, glaring.

"What happened?"

"She slipped on a banana peel. I put it on the floor when I was on my way to the front door," Ocean City muttered sheepishly, running a hand through her messy, dirty blond hair and still giggling.

Annapolis sighed, wondering how she was related to her demented sister, just as Baltimore sat back up, mail still in her hand. She walked over to the table and plopped into a chair, before forcefully throwing the mail onto Annapolis' lap.

"Read this," Baltimore ordered her sister and pointed at the letter. She then glared at everyone in turn before going upstairs to her bedroom.

Annapolis raised an eyebrow and watched her sister leave, muttering curses along the way. A loud _slam!_ was heard moments later and Annapolis opened the letter, unsure about it's contents...

* * *

Baltimore slammed her bedroom door, huffing.

 _God, that Ocean City b**** can be so annoying..._

She flopped onto her bed and looked around her room. There was a purple armchair in the corner, purple curtains on the windows, purple comforter on the bed...almost everything in the room was purple, Baltimore's favorite color. She started to stare at the ceiling, feeling extremely bored. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her room. Baltimore sat up abruptly, her sharp violet eyes fixed on the door. It clicked open and Annapolis walked in, arms folded.

"I read the letter. You can start packing now, since you have nothing else to do," she told her sister sternly.

Baltimore sighed, "Don't tell me what to do. I'm packing tomorrow."

"Blair...don't get sassy with me."

Baltimore shot a warning look to her sister. "Don't use my human name. And I'll do it in a few minutes, only because I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

Giggles sounded from outside the room before a happy, sing-song voice could be heard saying, "Blairy, Blairy, Blatimore!"

"Shut up, Ocean City," Baltimore fumed, her face going red again.

"Hey! Don't get all grumpy again. And I'm just trying to help you," Annapolis retorted and then left the room.

Baltimore sighed again and got off her bed. She dragged her purple suitcase out of the closet and began to shove in what she thought was needed messily, frowning all the while.

* * *

After a few hours, everything had been "organized" and put (shoved) in the suitcase. Baltimore panted, wiping away the sweat on her forehead with her hand. Just then, she heard a _ping!_ from her phone. She walked over and saw a text message from Pittsburgh.

"How infuriating. What does that thing want, anyway?" Baltimore muttered to herself. She shook that thought away and started to read the message:

 _From: Pittsburgh_

 _To: Baltimore_

 _Hey there, Philly wanted me to tell you that she's carpooling with you to go to America's house. Is that okay with you?_

 _BTW, even though I'm not supposed to tell you, she says (daily) that you are "totally not as awesome as her" and that you have "absolutely no chill."_

Baltimore read the message and snorted with amusement at the last part before typing out a reply.

 _From: Baltimore_

 _To: Annoying Smart Aleck (Pittsburgh)_

 _Fine, she can, but only because Annapolis won't let me refuse. And I don't give a damn on what she thinks about me. She shouldn't be the one talking, anyway._

She pushed the send button and turned to walk back to her bed, only to be stopped by a voice coming from downstairs.

"BALTIMORE! You have a visitor!"

Baltimore rolled her eyes and shouted, "I don't care. Tell them to go back home. I'm tired."

And before she could flop lazily onto her bed, her door clicked open, revealing a tall figure.

Baltimore gasped.

* * *

 ***"Good Morning Baltimore" is a song from a musical called "Hairspray."**

 **OOH, CLIFF-HANGER...how exciting (not)!**

 **Well, that's all for now, folks! Read and review at your own pace! Suggestions/requests, as always, are loved and appreciated. Also, next chapter will (hopefully) come out in less than 3 months...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
